The Luckster and The Nightmare
by KaminaGirl
Summary: For some reason, I just think Kurumi and Komaeda would make the best couple, so I wanted to support this pairing with a one-shot fanfiction! Plus, I published this to celebrate Komaeda's B-day. Anyways, the plot: Kurumi decides to do something different today and finds herself on a certain island


"My, my, I wonder how exactly should I pass this dreaded time."

While puffing out a sigh, the spirit who wielded the angel "Nightmare", Kurumi Tokisaki, sat on the edge of the roof of an abandoned building and stared blankly at the rising sun. Her dangling legs swung in resonance with the light breeze in boredom.

_Hmm.., maybe I should go investigate on what activities Shido is taking part in? Or perhaps should kill more mortals? _

She licked her lips as she thought about how delicious consuming Shido would be. However, she was starting to get bored of Shido.

Wait! Don't misunderstand!

She still does wish to consume Shido so she can obtain the other spirits power sealed inside his body. However, she simply felt like doing something different for a change today. Maybe she was losing her mind at this point or she was having some random midlife crisis, but it didn't matter to her.

She wanted to do something different, something different, something-

Then, suddenly, a thought came into her head which created a mischievous smile on her face. It was a thought that she couldn't believe that she didn't think of earlier. What if she went to the other dimensions? I mean, all she ever went to was the Spirit Realm and this world. There are infinite amounts of dimensions out there.

Standing up, she took one good last look at this dimension's sunrise and grinned.

_Farewell world, for now._

With that, she gracefully tiled foreword and made her feet let go of the roof. Taking a long deep breath, she finally whipped out her pistol and blasted herself before hitting the ground.

Darkness is what all she could see for the next few minutes and then, a very stinging bright light.

"Oh my my," was what escaped Kurumi's lips as she realized she lying down on a beach. "Such an interesting dimension I have landed into."

Brushing off the nasty sand that snatched onto her astral dress, she slowly stood up and took a minute to find out about any clues of this beach. However, it was cut short when she heard voices. Approximately voices of three teenage boys.

Normally, she would just stand there and wait for them, so she could kill them. However, she wasn't exactly sure what those boys were like. They could be even more powerful than her and she wouldn't know. So, she decided to hide in the jungle-like forest behind her and take observations of them.

"Hey Hajime, did you make sure to bring the sword?"

"Of course, do you think I would forget?"

"Well, it is natural to forget some things. Like, I once forgot to add an ingredient to a dish I was cooking since I was thinking about those... _mmmm... _juicy melons on the person I was serving."

"Ugggh! Don't you ever shut up about perverted things?"

When the three boys finally came into her view, Kurumi let out a sigh. She was literally paranoid for nothing. I mean, what could a boy with pointy hair and a sword definitely not suited for him, a pink haired boy, and a really short chubby boy do to her? They all simply targets easy to seduce in Kurumi's eyes, especially the chubby one.

_Hpmh, now all I have to do is-_

"Oh, this is strange." Swinging her head, Kurumi immediately found a head of a teenage boy poking out from the bushes. His unnatural white hair fluffy as cotton candy contrasted with his baby face. Actually, Kurumi didn't really think he was a teenager at first glance from his hair.

The white haired boy stared at Kurumi for an unnaturally long time with his head tilted of curiosity and then..., he suddenly smiled.

Most people would considered this boy to be someone you would want to be friends with, however Kurumi could tell that he was just simply wearing a mask. She could already smell the foul putrid odor of a fellow psychopath.

"My, my, what a lovely boy you are," Kurumi softly commented. She decided to see if she could trick him then kill him, instead of becoming allies with him. However,

"This is wonderful! I never thought a psychopath would join us on this island. Oh, are you perhaps the traitor that bear, Monokuma, talked about? Hmm, well, regardless, you'll be a perfect stepping stone for the Super Duper Highschoolers."

Following his statement was a devious chuckle growing louder and louder.

_This is bad. If he continues to laugh, it'll cause attention and those highschoolers will come rushing over. I guess I'll have to shut this poor boy up._

Gripping her rifle tightly in frustration, she instantly aimed it at the laughing boy's forehead. Despite the fact there was a gun pointed to his head, he still continued to laugh to his heart's content which made Kurumi slightly uncomfortable to say the least. However, she realized this was no time to be hesitant, especially to a psychopath like him.

She pulled back the trigger and… darkness, simply darkness.

All Kurumi could sense was a throbbing pain deep in her head and the mundane metallic ring in her ear of a shot. Then, suddenly, she heard really muffled conversation.

She couldn't understand what they were talking about or how many people were talking, but she could tell that it was a lot of people.

Slowly but thankfully, she opened her eyes to find a very anxious teenage girl in a nurse outfit trying to quiet down three teenage boys. It seemed that they were having a really long dispute. Two of them, the pointy hair guy and pink haired guy from earlier, were supposedly against the strange white haired boy. Behind the three boys were a group of teenagers with anxious glares fixated at her.

_Where am I?_

"Ugh, could you guys just settle down and act in a civil manner? The girl you're fighting for is already wake!" Finally, a girl with a red hair from the group spoke up which immediately caused the boys to stop. Confirming it, the three pivoted their head around to Kurumi and found out the red haired girl was right.

"Hey, are you alright?" the pointy haired boy asked," Sorry if this guy gave you a fright." The pointy haired boy stared daggers at the white haired boy.

"Look, I really didn't mean to scare her. In fact, she kind of scared me with that rifle of hers," he white haired boy replied defensively with a friendly awkward laugh.

_Oh, my my. I guess his friends don't truly know his nature. How amusing!_

After a couple of minutes of explaining, Kurumi finally learned who exactly they were, what was going on, and where she was. The teenagers were the Super Duper High schoolers from Hope's Peak Academy and they were kidnapped on Jabberwock Island by these "supposed" teachers, Monokuma and Monomi. The two "teachers" were in shape of a bunny and a bear.

Like the others, Kurumi as well felt a small discomfort towards Monokuma. However, it was bigger discomfort for Kurumi since when she first met this said bear, he only observed at her in silence. It was if she was a new specimen to the creature.

Kurumi also found out their names, but the only one truly important was the white haired boy's name, Nagito Komaeda.

Kurumi wanted to explore the island some more but the Super Duper High school nurse strongly insisted that she stay in bed. So complying with the nurse, Kurumi just let the day past her by

_My, my, this was certainly not what I was expecting. I can't believe I wasted my day doing absolutely nothing._

"How did you get in here?"

Flipping her head around to the voice, Kurumi's eyes met with Monokuma. Despite the fact she only heard Monokuma's voice in the background; she knew that this was not his voice from before. This was a feminine voice, a voice soaked with so much despair as well as anger.

"Is there something wrong with my presence on this island?" Kurumi asked in a very coy tone.

"No, not really,…. but I was so despairingly sad to find out that the Future Foundation sent you… instead my lovable but super disgusting and annoying classmate, Naegi." The feminine voice suddenly changed personalities three times within a single sentence, but that didn't mind Kurumi.

_So, is the Future Foundation like the AST in this universe? So, should I agree with this bear or reject that I'm part of this "Future Foundation" and tell the truth?_

Before Kurumi was able to come with decision, it was already too late for her. Monokuma had pressed a knife against her throat. She was about to fight back but the bear pinned both of her arms down with its stubby little legs and placed a really heavy brick on her legs before she realized it.

Even though it was a rare emotion she felt, Kurumi actually felt terror and fear. However, in an single second, she remembered that she still had a few more lives up her sleeve. She could even bring out a clone right now just by using her- _Wait, where is it?_

"Are you looking for this?"

Shifting her attention back to the bear, she found both her pistol and rifle swinging playfully in the bear's free paw.

"Upupupupu…. Would you really think I would let these gun in your reigns? That would be such a despairingly terrible mistake!"

The bear continued her weird laugh as she slowly and carefully pushed the knife deeper into Kurumi's skin. It was as if the bear wanted to make Kurumi suffer as much as she could. Globs of blood were slowly dropping

Terror had set back into Kurumi's mind, since the gun was practically her lifeline. This was…. Despair and there was nothing hope filled about it.

_I'm sorry, past mes. This might finally be the end for us._

While shedding a tear, Kurumi closed her eyes and waited the beginning to her painful end.

"How awful, seeing despair fought with despair instead with hope."

_Huh?_

Shocked, Kurumi eyes popped wide open and immediately laid eyes upon her white haired Prince Charming here to save her.

"K-Komaeda?" she was able to let out.

While puffing out a sigh, he was squishing the now defenseless Monokuma's face with his left hand and held out his right hand for Kurumi.

"This is just messed up! I couldn't allow the stepping stone kill each other or the Super Duper High schoolers will never be able to have such a bright hope."

"You and your hope just had to get in my way," scoffed the bear who was back to its original voice, "But thankfully, I can deal with you, Mr. _Rule breaker_."

With an unnatural laugh followed by a very unnaturally stretched smile, the bear's red started to abnormally flash. Then, _BEEP BEEP BEEP._ Both Kurumi and Komaeda could barely hear it from the laughter however, they still could easily it.

Anyone with at least a fifth of a brain could tell what was going to happen. That bear was going to explode and Kurumi needed to act, FAST!

"LET GO OF THE BEAR, NOW!" Kurumi screamed to Komaeda and he did so.

In a fraction of a second, Kurumi took hold of her guns and Komaeda's hand, and then blasted both of them to her dimension.

A dimension free of that bear, and back to where she started her day.

"W-Where are we?" asked Komaeda. He was a tad frightened but anyone would be in this situation.

"It is my world, so please do not worry, there is no such idea of that bear in this world. You may be able to rest easy here." She said while walking away from Komaeda to ensure the safety of the perimeters. It was the least Kurumi could do in return for being saved by him. Komaeda should be happy here, or so she thought.

"Are you kidding me? What good will trash like me be here? I would've rather died there than be transported here in this hopeless world." Then, suddenly, he began to be even more weird. "Wait, but wouldn't this be my despair? So, if I can overcome this despair, I'll be able to obtain the hope of going back there?"

_This man still wants to go back to that island? And he also likes being here as well... Hmph, just as I thought, this man really is interesting._

Kurumi giggled a bit to herself as she slowly walked towards the contemplating Komaeda. He was so concerned about this situation that it seemed like he was in his own world. He no longer cared about Kurumi at the moment, he was open.

With him opened like that, she roughly smacked both of his cheeks and twisted his head around to face hers. In an instant, she kissed him.

It was a very strange kiss for Kurumi, for she thought that Komaeda would bite her tongue or something. However, Komaeda didn't resist her kiss, in fact, he kissed her back. It made Kurumi so happy to find out this interesting man liked her that she didn't mind the fact that this was obviously his first kiss.

Breaking apart from the kiss, Kurumi then shot herself. It shocked Komaeda at first but once he found out that it clones herself, he calmed down.

"My other self will escort you back to Jabberwock Island and stay there as your bodyguard, unless you wish to stay here?" said in a calm tone with a devilish smile.

"Of course I don't want stay here!" he replied.

Kurumi stared back at her other self and they both nodded in agreement. Grasping onto Komaeda's shoulder, one of the Kurumis blasted her and Komaeda back into the other dimension. The Kurumi who stayed behind stared a bit at where the two used to be and sighed.

_Someday, this me will meet you again. I hopefully pray that you won't die before I can get to you. So that, once Shido is mine, I can show you my last bullet, Yod Beth._


End file.
